a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint composition and method of making and applying the same, wherein the paint composition comprises magnetically permeable particulate material which, with the paint composition being applied to a wall surface and dried, is able to coact with small magnetic objects to hold such objects to said wall surface.
b. Background Art
It has long been a practice to provide small magnets with various indicia or decorative patterns or items attached thereto, and these magnets are then placed against a magnetically permeable planar member (e.g. made of an iron alloy) so that these could be viewed. For example, these magnets may be placed against the metal door of a refrigerator with a piece of paper being placed between the magnet and the refrigerator door to hold a sheet of paper with information thereon in a position where it can easily be viewed. Also, such a magnet can have simply a decorative function or indicia of some sort placed there for viewing, and this is mounted magnetically to some metal surface.
If it is desired to mount such magnetic objects to a wall location where there is no magnetically permeable material, one means of accomplishing this is simply to attach a sheet of magnetically permeable metal against the wall surface. Then the magnetic objects can be mounted magnetically to the magnetically permeable sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,882 (Fitch) discloses a paint composition containing iron powder which is to be applied to surfaces so that magnetic objects can be placed against the surface to which the paint has been applied. The particular composition disclosed in this patent is a mixture of iron powder and an epoxy ester resin with an emulsifiable polyethylene wax and organophilic alkyl ammonium bentonite dispersed in a paint hydrocarbon solvent.
Also disclosed in this patent as prior art is a method of first applying a coat of paint to a panel, dusting the wet paint with iron powder and then, when the paint is dry, applying another coat of paint over the layer of iron powder.